Action News 13: 5-13-1996
by CartoonStateTrooper1995
Summary: Two Law Enforcement Officers and their families gather around on the couch to see of their combined efforts of cops and cano-sapiens make the evening news. from the original characters POV.


Writers Intro: The following takes places during the events of The road rovers episode "The Dog who knew Too Much" This is my first Road Rovers Fanfiction.

Road Rovers belong to Warner Bros. and Tom Rugger.

I ONLY OWN MY OCs!

Final Important Note!: the names of the OCs as well as themselves are fictional. Any similarities living or dead is by coincidence...PERIOD!

Story:

Albuquerque, New Mexico  
Monday, May 13th, 1996. 7:00 PM.

APD Patrol Sergeant Kurtis Gables and his best friend FBI Agent Sherman Benford arrive at home to see their family doing the old too close for comfort routine. Tabitha Gables, Kurt's wife, is watching MTV with her son and daughter, Owen and Olivia while Savannah Benford, Sherman's wife is playing football with their son and his pet Dalmatian, Arnold and David.

and just in time for the evening news...

Kurtis: Who's hungry?!

Owen and Olivia: DADDY!

Tabitha: oh thank heavens, darling. I didn't think you were gonna come home alive.

Kurtis: well all that time and energy in the military paid off before i became part of the finest. (Laughs)

Tabitha: hey, Savannah.

Savannah: hey, girl!

Sherman: Son! David! come here and give your old man a hug!

Arnold: Dad can me and David play with Owen and Olivia please?

Sherman: are you going to track mud in the house?

Arnold: no.

Sherman: alright. go on.

five minutes into the kitchen...

Tabitha: hey, boys. I think you're gonna make the evening news.

Kurtis: well i've already been in the paper for saving the organ donor from that skidding school bus on I-25.

Sherman: no, buddy. The Bureau Field office here were serving a warrant on a kidnapping and believe you me when i say that we're not gonna take credit for all the work.

Kurtis: what do you mean?

Sherman: The Road rovers are at it again man! They took down the kingpin themselves thanks to an eyewitness. PD and Sheriff's office got him in custody down at MDC.

Arnold: wow.

Just now...

Children: MOM! DAD! THE NEWS IS ON!

Announcer: live from the heart of New Mexico, Covering all of Albuquerque and Santa Fe. This is Fox News Center 13. Local Reporting you can trust.  
Here's Dave Penrose on sports. Allen Sealy on weather. Cassandra Vincent and Bernardo Enriquez.  
and now here's tonight's story.

Cassandra: a man in New York City suspected on countless charges from kidnapping to assault is in county jail tonight after a take-down by the Road Rovers and an arrest by FBI agents and local authorities. Good Evening, I'm Cassandra Vincent.

Bernardo: and I'm Bernardo Enriquez. Our top story tonight. Animal shelter owner Donovan Bell was placed in the hands of the FBI and the NYPD last weekend after he was arrested on investigation of Kidnapping a woman several other dogs that were reported stolen during the last few months. Our correspondent Jameson Campbell reports:.

Jameson: this began last year with reports from residents living in the Tri-state area just near Newark and I-95 where the shelter is located. The investigation started when dogs from the New York city area went missing and that is when Fox News New York started a conjoined investigation with the FBI and the police last June.

Lt. Keenan Bledsoe-New York City Police Department: we continuously tried a lot of efforts to find a break in the case but there was no evidence so we needed to dig deeper by asking Humane society members to work with us in hopes of getting the dogs back to their homes and owners safely.

Cassandra Griffin-Brooklyn: I don't understand. Dogs are people too i mean a shelter is supposed to care for pets not like use for personal or monetary gain.

Jameson: then a successful ending in the case. Just last weekend thanks to much needed help police and FBI put the brakes on Bell's operation and was extradited back here.

Sherman Benford-FBI Albuquerque: we had a successful lead from a eyewitness who cannot comment and be seen at this time and i want to personally thank the Road Rovers for helping us concluding this investigation resulting in the return of more than a thousand dogs to their homes and the safe return of Olivia Peru.

Jameson: Jameson Campbell. Fox News 13 Albuquerque and Santa Fe.

Bernardo: as we bring you the live footage of Bell brought into custody at MDC, we go on the record that he will be charged with kidnapping and his arraignment should be scheduled for no later than July 27th. the trial will be held in Miami, Florida.

Savannah: alright everyone. Round of applause to your father for making the 7:00 news.

Sherman: don't flatter yourselves i was just helping everybody out and i have been chosen to give an award to the road rovers and their new friend after the trial.

End.


End file.
